Secrets
by WondaGal
Summary: Lee and Marc find out the truth about their past. Join them on their journey to reunite their family. Their REAL family.


AN: A one shot abut the Clarks. A what if senario. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own all OCs.

* * *

><p>(Megan-POV)<p>

Our parents had been killed in a crash, so now we were moving in with Clover and her husband Blaine. Clover was still on duty as a spy and so was Blaine.

"Hey Marc, Lee, check this out," Tony called.

We were packing up and Tony and I got stuck packing Dad's office.

Marc and Lee entered the office.

"What is it T?" Lee asked.

"Check this out, according to these documents, you two aren't our brothers," Tony told them.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked. Marc snatched the documents from Tony's hands.

"Lee, look at this, these document pages are illegal," Marc announced. Tony and I silently slipped out and gave Lee and Marc time to gather their thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Marc-POV)<p>

I did a search on missing kids and found a picture of a family of seven. It was slightly burry, so we couldn't make out the man and woman in the picture, but we could make out the kids. There were two boys and two girls.

"Look, that looks like us," Lee replied.

I looked at the caption and read it aloud, "The Scam kids from left to right: Kayla, Jasmine, Marcus, Julius and Lee."

"Haha, Marcus," Lee laughed.

"Shut up!" I told him. I read the article below, "These five kids mysteriously disappeared many years ago."

"Does it say how?" Lee asked, "Or who our parents are?"

"Neither, but I'll cross-reference our DNA with that of the parents that are missing kids in the WHOOP database," I replied. I clicked a few things and two names popped up.

"Here they are," I replied, "Our Father is...Tim Scam!"

"Oh God!" Lee gasped, "Who's our Mom?"

"Her name is...Samantha Simpson Scam," I replied, "Oh my gosh! It's Sam!"

"Well this is big shocker, I need to sit down," Lee replied as he sat down on the floor.

"It says here that our Dad was bad, and then went good, and now he's working at WHOOP," I told him, "and our Mom has gone off the radar. No one has seen her."

"Well, then let's write Tony and Megan a note and bust out of here," Lee suggested.

"You're becoming more Scam-like than you think," I told him.

"Why thank you."

"Only one problem with your plan."

"What's that?"

"When Clover and Blaine find out we're missing, they're going to come after us."

"Well, we'll have to make it fast then, won't we?"

Lee packed our clothes, WHOOP gear and a few of my books, while I wrote the note for Megan and Tony. We then put on our spy suits and jetted out of the house, leaving the note on the dining table.

* * *

><p>(Megan-POV)<p>

I headed down to the dining room because I forgot my cell-phone there. On the dining table next to my phone was a note addressed to me and Tony.

I opened it and read it:

_Tony and Megan,_

_By the time you read this letter, Lee and I will already be out of the house looking for our Dad. Our real Dad that is. _

_Don't come after us, we don't want you to interfere. Please tell Clover and Blaine that we appreciate everything they've done for us._

_-Marcus and Lee _

Tony entered and I handed him the note without a word. He read it and ran to Clover and Blaine.

"Tony no!" I called as I ran after him.

I was too late because I heard Clover's cry of despair and Blaine drop something heavy.

I walked into the room they were in and looked at Clover. She knew our Mom well, that's why we got to live with her.

"Clover, they can't be serious," Blaine protested.

"Blainey they are," Clover replied.

"If they're going to look for their Dad, then their Mom and their other three siblings are next in line," Blaine replied, "We need to get Dean, Alex, Darren, Brittney and Jerry involved."

"Would someone mind explaining as to us what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Why did Marc sign the note as Marcus?" I asked.

"That's Marc's real name," Clover replied, "Marcus and Lee's have parents are from two very different worlds. Their Dad was a villain turned good because he fell in love with a WHOOP spy, their Mom."

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Well, their Father was Tim Scam and their Mom was my best friend Samantha Simpson Scam," Clover went on.

"They also had an older sister, Kayla Elizabeth Scam, a younger brother Julius Alexander Scam and a younger sister Jasmine Caroline Scam. Julius and Jasmine were fraternal twins," Blaine went on. He pulled up a picture of the seven Scams on the WHOOP database.

Tony and I looked at it awe.

"Wow, were they spies?" Tony asked.

"Well Kayla was supposed to be, but she disappeared before her training could begin. Sam disappeared before her. Soon Jasmine went missing and Julius shortly after that. Kayla was eight at the time, Lee was six, Marcus was five, and Julius and Jasmine were four. Kayla was supposed to start her training at age eight because she was so skilled, but she never got the chance," Clover's voice broke and she broke down in tears, "They were like children to me ever since our kids went missing and now they're gone. Sam will never forgive me if anything happens to Lee or Marcus."

Blaine held Clover in his arms as she sobbed.

"Lee and Marc are going to WHOOP to find their Dad. Trust me when I say this, ever since Tim lost Sam and his children, he hasn't functioned properly and Jerry confined him to the building," Blaine replied.

"Call Alex and Darren and let them know that Lee and Marc found out," Clover replied.

* * *

><p>(Lee-POV)<p>

Marc and I made it to WHOOP and managed with great effort to get in. "He should be in the lab," Marc told me.

Marc and I headed up to the lab and found him, his back was to us and he was working on something. He was decked out in black and didn't wear a lab coat like most of the lab rats around here.

Marc decided to say something to him, "Hey Dad, it's nice to see you after all this time." Dad's head snapped up and he whirled around to look at us.

"Marcus? Lee?" he asked.

"He goes by Marc nowadays, but yeah, it's us," I replied.

"Come with me boys," he told us. He led down to the WHOOP infirmary.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, "Is Mom...?

"No, not your Mother, Lee, your sister, Jasmine," Dad replied as we entered. Dad led us over to a twelve year old girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Hey baby girl," Dad greeted her.

"Daddy, you came," she replied.

"Don't I always? Jasmine, meet your brothers, Lee and Marcus, but you can call him Marc," Dad introduced us. Jasmine smiled at us and gently, very gently I hugged her. I barely knew her, yet I already cared for her.

Jerry entered the room and froze at the sight of us.

"You found out didn't you?" he asked.

"Did you think we wouldn't? And why didn't you tell us?" Marc asked.

"I will explain shortly, first, I must inform your Father that Kayla and Julius have made it here safely, but Kayla broke her wrist and Julius has lost a lot of blood. It was a miracle they were able to make it," Jerry told us, "Julius is being rushed up here and will be taken care of, Kayla is down in my office and has already received treatment."

"Oh god," Dad went down to Jerry's office and we followed.

We found a sixteen year old version of Sa-Mom with Ti-Dad's eyes looking at us.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine, my wrist won't take long to heal, a day or two, max. But I'm worried about J," she told him.

"Kayla, what happened?"

"It...I...he took us, me and J when we were little as a bargaining tool because he has Mom and will threaten to kill us if she doesn't do what he says. He took Jas, Lee and Marc to. He hurt Jas bad and left her on the street, then, he sold Lee and Marc to a couple with illegal papers. He kept me and J with him so that he could have something against Mom and something against WHOOP when we go to get him. J, Mom and I were sitting in a cell and J was hurt pretty badly. Mom told me to escape with J and go to WHOOP to get help. I protested, but she said it was the only way we'd live. She said she'd try and stall him while we escaped and got help, but she could still be trapped and he could..." Kayla broke down into tears.

"Kayla Elizabeth Scam, don't you dare think that. Your Mom is a strong woman and an amazing spy," Dad replied as he held his daughter, "At least you and Julius came home."

"Yes, but long can Julius hold out? He's lost a lot of blood."

Dad ran out of the room and up to the infirmary to see Julius, leaving us with Kayla and Jerry.

* * *

><p>(Marc-POV)<p>

I walked over to Kayla and sat down next to her.

"Marc?" she asked.

"Hey Kay," I replied. She smiled.

"You remembered," she whispered.

"No, but it's all flooding back," I replied. She hugged me and Lee walked over to us.

"Hey big sis," Lee greeted her.

"Oh my God! Lee!" Kayla pulled him into the hug, "Thank God you two are alright!"

"So, what happened that night?" I asked.

"Dad didn't tell you?" Kayla asked.

"No, no one did," I replied.

"Kayla, you didn't tell me either," Jerry replied,

"Well Marc and I were doing our homework in the family room and Jas and J were reading quietly on the couch. You see, we lived in this mansion that Dad got in a will after his parents died. We never got the chance to meet them. Anyway, Dad wasn't home and Mom was off duty most of the time, so she stayed home, while Dad went to work at WHOOP. There was this crash upstairs. 'Lee Antonio Scam, get down here!' He looked so guilty for breaking her vase. While she was scolding him, there was another crash. 'What else did you break?' Mom asked Lee. 'That wasn't me,' Lee replied. Jas and J sensed something was wrong and went to Mom's side. Marc and I stayed put. Marc was a little traumatized and I didn't want to leave my brother defenceless. So, this man came through a broken window, which he broke by the way and Mom looked at him. 'But, you're supposed to be in prison,' she whispered. 'Did you really think that I'd stay there Samantha?' he asked. Mom froze, no one called her Samantha, not even Dad or her parents. We put up a real fight, but he over powered, me, Marc, J, Jas and Lee quickly. He took us and Mom and we were taken to his hideout, a house on the outskirts of town. He sold Lee and Marc illegally to a couple, who didn't have clue that the papers were illegal. We never saw them after that, at least until now. Anyway, Jas was used as a bargaining tool first. She was hurt until the mysterious man decided to leave her on the street. Then J was beaten, battered and bruised. He lost a lot of blood and Mom was sobbing at his side. Between sobs, she managed to tell me to take J and get out while we still could and find a way to get to WHOOP. It took us years to lose him, but we did it," Kayla explained, "I got my licence down in New York and drove us here. It was a miracle we made it here at all."

Jerry was shocked. "Kayla, I don't know what to say," Jerry told her.

"I just hope J makes it," Kayla replied.

"Kayla, I know you've just gone through a bad experience, but I must know, was the man you spoke of planning anything?"

"Well, as J and I made our escape, I noticed a lot of cells with kids. I think they could the kids of other agents."

"Did you note the address of the house?"

"Yes, 1313 Grave Lane," Kayla replied.

"I'll dispatch a few teams of agents there to investigate," Jerry replied as he went to arrange it, "Don't worry Kayla, we're going to find your Mother if it's the last thing we do."

Jerry left and Kayla turned to us.

"Tell me your part of the story," she told us.

"Well Lee and I were taken in by the Clark family. Mr. Cal Clark and Mrs. Karen Clark were welcoming to us and we got along with their kids Megan and Tony, but we didn't find out we were Scams until today because the Clarks never told us we were adopted," I replied.

Tony and Megan entered and found us sitting on the couch with Kayla. They froze.

"Who's she?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Megan, meet Kayla Elizabeth Scam, our older sister," I introduced.

"Stop embarrassing me Marcus Benjamin Scam," Kayla complained.

* * *

><p>(Megan-POV)<p>

Lee and Marc didn't even know their older sister for that long and they were already acting like they knew each other for years.

A man came in and spoke to them.

"Julius is going to be fine, Kayla, I'm so proud of you. You saved your brother's life," he told Kayla.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep these guys safe," Kayla replied as she draped her arms around Lee and Marc, in a protective way.

"Just like your Mom," the man replied. Sadness entered their eyes. "Julius has come around, do you three want to see him. Kayla there's also someone else who's been asking for you."

We all headed up to the infirmary. We saw Lee and Marc greet their brother, Julius, for the first time since that terrible night. Tears came to Kayla's eyes as she hugged her sister, Jasmine.

The only one missing from the picture was their Mom.

"T, I'm happy for them, but it feels like I've been_" Tony cut me off.

"Replaced?" he guessed.

"Yeah." I looked at the Scam family. Jerry had whooped us to let us know that agents were going to investigate the hideout of the man who was responsible for separating the Scam family.

Now that I looked at Marc, I saw him in a different light. When Mom and Dad first brought Lee and Marc home when we were younger, I had a small crush on him, but got over it. Now I realized that I never really got over it, I'd just buried my feelings down deep.

I looked at Marc and I mean really looked at him. His red hair. His gorgeous green eyes. His intelligence. His ability to logical think through a problem. His fighting skills. It now showed that he was truly a Scam. Marcus Benjamin Scam, how I crushed on thee.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Tony asked. I quickly looked away.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Hey, you want to come to the training room?"

"No thanks, you go ahead."

"Whatever."

Tony left and Marc came out of the infirmary.

"Megan can you believe it? Lee and I've almost done it. We've almost brought our family back together," Marc told me. He was happy.

"I'm happy for you Marc," I replied.

"Thanks Megan," Marc replied.

"So, how are you planning on finding Sam?" I asked.

"Well, we are Scams and there're six of us now, we should be able to_"

I couldn't take it anymore. I silenced him by placing my lips on his.

I pulled away and looked at his shocked expression.

"I've always had this crush on you Marc, I just didn't think it felt right until now," I confessed as I hugged him. Marc was stunned.

"Wow and I thought I was the only one," he replied as he hugged me back, "Let me bring home my Mom and then we'll talk."

I nodded. He headed back into the infirmary.

The WHOOP doctors must have cleared Jasmine to walk around, because she stood up and walked over to her twin brother's bedside. Very gently, she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>(Megan-POV)<p>

The next day Julius and Jasmine were cleared to go outside of the infirmary, but they both had to remain in WHOOP.

Jerry was sending WHOOP agents to hide in the bushes around the mysterious man's hideout, while Kayla, Marc, Lee, Tim, Tony and I went to investigate the inside of the house.

We all piled into Tim's Mercedes and thanks to a WHOOP upgrade which made the whole car expand in size, we all fit. Marc and Kayla sat up front with their Dad and Lee, Tony and I sat in the back. We made it there by noon.

Kayla got decked out in her spy suit, a purple suit that resembled her Mom's green one. Marc and Lee got into their spy suits and so did Tony and I. Tim remained in his black outfit, but produced a gun from his pocket.

I gasped quietly. Tony whispered, "Well he was bad once," in my ear.

"Mr. Scam, you're not really going to use that are you?" I asked.

"Well, Megan, let's hope it doesn't come to that, but if someone threatens my family, then I'll use it. Don't worry, Jerry let's me keep it. He trusts me," Tim replied.

Kayla tried the front door. "Locked as suspected, good call Marc," Kayla told him. Marc smiled.

"Do we use the back door or bust the door open?" Lee asked.

"We bust down the front door, even if he wanted to, he couldn't escape out the back door, there are WHOOP agents all around this house," Marc replied.

"Better take care of the alarm system before we break in son," Tim replied as he eyed the alarm system. Lee used his eye-com to disable the alarm system.

Kayla kicked the door open causing Tony to jump. We entered silently and cautiously.

"This is the main room, he'd either keep us locked in the basement or bedrooms," Kayla replied. Tim went pale. Kayla frowned. Marc's brows furrowed. Lee had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Help us!" I heard voices call.

I ran to the hall of locked rooms. I used my disks to slice the locks off and open them. Kids stepped out.

"Get outside, there are WHOOP agents everywhere around the perimeter of the house, find one and they'll get you to safety," Kayla told them and they all raced out the front door.

I heard clapping at the end of the hall. I turned to look and saw a male figure in the shadows. He was holding someone.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!" he spoke slowly and sarcastically. He laughed. "Well if it isn't the Scam family. What's the matter? Looking for your dear wife and mother, well look no further Scams, I have her right here." He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself and Sam. He had her in a headlock, with a knife to her throat. Tim pulled out his gun, Marc and Lee pulled out their disks. Kayla pulled out a laser lipstick.

"Tony, Megan, go outside and call the forces in," Marc murmured for my ears only, "This is a battle that we Scams have to fight alone."

I dragged Tony outside and radioed into WHOOP, "All agents move in on target!"

All of the agents came in helicopters or vans. Jerry stepped out of a van and walked over to us.

"Megan what happened?" he asked.

"The kidnapper has Sam, the Scams are in there against him," I told Jerry.

"Oh my!" Jerry exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked.

I heard a scream and a shout and seconds later Tim brought out the mysterious man in handcuffs. He handed him over to Jerry, who put him into the back of a WHOOP van, which headed back to WHOOP. A pair of WHOOP paramedics rolled a gurney by with a spy on it. I saw the wild red hair. Sam. Oh no!

Tony and I got into a WHOOP van and hitched a ride back to WHOOP. The Scam's followed in Tim's Mercedes. We made it back to WHOOP and Sam was rushed to the emergency room.

Tim, Kayla, and Lee sat outside the emergency room. Marc sat a little ways away from them. I sat with him and grasped his hand in comfort. We were soon joined by Julius and Jasmine. It seemed they had both been informed of the situation because they both went to Kayla for comfort. Kayla needed comfort and support and her Dad was there for that. He hugged her and she had her head on his shoulder. Marc stood up and went to sit with his family. He seemed to find comfort in his siblings' arms. Kayla hugged him and Julius moved over to make room for him. Jasmine grasped his hand. Lee and Julius each put an arm around him. I heard quiet sobs and knew Marc was crying.

"Oh, Marc, don't cry she'll be alright," Kayla told him.

"How do you know? Kayla, I never even got the chance to really know her because I was sold illegally as a kid," Marc told his sister between sobs.

"I know Marc, I know and I know she'll be alright because she's a fighter," Kayla replied, "Mom doesn't let anyone mess with her, much less her family."

I decided to leave the Scam family in peace.

I went down to Jerry's office. We had our mystery kidnapper in containment. All of the kids were in the lounges until their parents came to claim them.

"Hey Jer," I greeted him.

"Megan, how are the Scams doing?" he asked.

"Things could be better," I sighed.

"I agree, Sam was one of my favourite spies," Jerry replied.

"How are the kids?" I asked.

"Well no one's claimed them yet. Alex, Darren, Brittney, Dean, Clover and Blaine are on their way," Jerry replied.

"And our mystery man?" I asked.

"In containment, we're going interrogate him once Sam comes out of the emergency room," Jerry replied.

A WHOOP doctor entered the office. "Sir, Agent Simpson-Scam is going to be just fine, she in the recovery room with her family. The surgery went splendidly, she is a tad traumatized, but other than that, she is fine. A week or two in the building and then she'll be able to go home," he told us.

"Doctor, please send for Marc, Lee, and Kayla, you'll find them at Sam's bedside," Jerry told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and left. A few minutes later Marc, Lee and Kayla entered the office.

"Sorry to take you away from your family reunion, but now that your Mother is safe and out of the emergency room, we need to start the interrogation," Jerry told them, "Since you three are three of the top agents here, you will be interrogating our mystery man. It'll take a while, but try your best. If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to call me or any other top agent to help you. I will be in the room with you, just in case. I know that you want your revenge on this man for tearing apart your family, spies and I assure you, justice will be served. Now, take a few moments to compose yourselves."

Kayla, Lee and Marc composed themselves and we followed Jerry to the mystery man.

We all went into an interrogation room.

"Oh this is just perfect, first I get caught and now my archenemy's kids are going to interrogate me," he complained.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked, "What is your story?"

The man sighed, "My name is James. James Scam and I am your Father's younger brother."

Kayla dropped the file she was holding. Marc and Lee froze.

"I was always overshadowed by your Dad in the world of crime. No one even knew I existed. And when your Dad gave up and went straight after falling for your Mom, I knew I had to do something. My first attempt was to kill your Mom before Little Miss Kayla Elizabeth Scam was born. I wanted you Dad to fight me. I wanted to prove that I was better than him. I failed and was arrested for attempted murder. I broke out years later and spied on my brother and his family. I decided take your Mom and the five of you to have something against my brother. Shortly after, I decided to pull the biggest heist no criminal would dare to do, kidnap the children of the top spies and kill them before WHOOP could get any more powerful. If you didn't bring me down then every villain in the world would thank me for bringing down WHOOP, leaving them to rule the world," the man (or James) told us.

"Okay, so you're our Uncle James, big deal. That doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped kids and tried to kill our Mom, yet again!" Marc replied as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Take it easy Marc," Kayla warned him.

I grasped his shoulder. Kayla turned to James. Lee gathered her papers and placed them neatly back into the folder and handed it to Kayla.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" Kayla asked as she laid out three pictures in front of him, one of Brittney, the second of Alex and Darren and the third of Clover and Blaine.

"Yes," James replied, pointing at Brittney's photo, "I took her daughter, Natalie," he pointed at the photo of Alex and Darren, "their son Walter and their daughter, Kara," he pointed at the photo of Clover and Blaine, "and of course their son, Vance and daughter Valerie."

Kayla nodded at Lee. Lee walked out of the room and flipped his cell-phone open. I turned back to Kayla and Marc who glared at James. "You're under arrest," Kayla told James, "for attempted murder of Samantha Simpson Scam and for the kidnapping of the children of WHOOP's top agents." Marc slapped the handcuffs on him and shoved him to the floor.

"That was for tearing my family apart for eight years," Marc replied.

Two WHOOP agents came in. "You're serving a lifetime sentence," Jerry told him. The agents took him to the WHOOP prison.

Kayla looked at Marc. "Was there really a need for that?" she asked.

"Hey, cut me some slack, I'm a Scam just like you," he replied.

"Let's go, we have to tell J, Jas, Mom and Dad the good news," Kayla replied. Lee walked in.

"I've called Clover and Blaine, Alex and Darren, and Brittney. They're all on their way to pick up their kids for the first time in eight years," Lee told us.

"Marc, Lee, you've done a great thing, not only have reunited with your own family, but you've reunited the children of the top agents with their parents," Jerry replied, "Now go, see your Mother."

Kayla, Marc and Lee raced to the elevator to see their Mom. I smiled and walked out of the interrogation room. Through the lounge window, I could see the kids and their parents hugging and talking and reuniting.

I walked out onto the roof of WHOOP and looked out at the city.

"Thought I'd find you here," a voice told me. I recognized it at once.

"What are you doing here, Marc? You should be with your Mom," I told him.

"You're right, but I made a promise to you that we'd talk after my Mom was with me again and now I've come to fulfil it." Marc appeared at my side.

"Okay, Marcus Benjamin Scam, let's talk," I replied.

He smiled and looked at me. "Megan, I've crushed on you since I was brought home by Cal and Karen at age five. I tried to get over it and buried it deep. I now realize that I never really got over it. I'd like to go out with you, if you'll have me that is."

"Of course Marc," I replied. He hugged me and everything was right with the world.

* * *

><p>(Megan-POV)<p>

Seven years later, Kayla was twenty three, Lee was twenty one, Marc and I were twenty, Julius and Jasmine were nineteen and Tony was eighteen. Tony and I were at the WHOOP top agents gala. My mahogany coloured dress swayed as I walked. My heels clacked. Where were they?

Jasmine suddenly appeared in a deep red dress. "Hey Jas, where are they?" I asked.

"You mean where's Marc?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I twirled my shoulder length dark hair around my finger tip.

"Well, he's out on the rooftop, waiting for you," Jasmine replied, "He said that he wanted to give you something." Without another word I headed up to the rooftop.

"Hi Megan," Marc greeted me. He looked so handsome in a tux.

"Hi Marc," I greeted him. He dropped down on one knee.

"Megan I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he presented me with the ring, a silver band with an emerald.

"Of course I will," I replied. He slid the ring onto my finger and we kissed. Life was perfect.


End file.
